Roberto "Robbie" Reyes
Roberto "Robbie" Reyes, better known under the alias of "Arcus" is a member and a top fighter of Grigori. He is the son of the Grim Reaper, Pluto II and exorcist Doncella Reyes. He is the possessor of the Artificial Longinus, Sanctum Archfiend. He is also a university student. Appearance Robbie is a young man with short black hair and heterochromia, with his left eye being green and his right eye brown. He wears what appears to an racer-styled uniform. In the past when he first became an agent for Grigori, Robbie wore a white skull mask with orange accents and a black and white hooded-robe. Personality History Robbie was born as the son and first child of the Grim Reaper, Pluto II the child of the first generation Pluto, and his wife the Magician-Exorcist Doncella Reyes. Plot Hellsalem Arc The Oppai Eater a Child of the Oppai Dragon Arc Oppai Eater and the Revelation's Commandments Arc The Artificial Red Dragon Oppai Eater X The Female White Dragon Queer One: The Oddest Heavenly Dragon(s) to Seek Domination and Supremacy Arc Powers & Abilities Cierto Segador: Robbie's true form. Master Scythe Wielder: Robbie is an extremely proficient scythe wielder, being the son of a Grim Reaper. In his true form, Robbie could use a scythe to effortlessly slice apart an army of mass-produced Evil Dragons and beasts, and in Volume 13, he was able to fight on par with an executive-class Grim Reaper and vastly overwhelm him after activating his true form. Immense Combat Skills: Robbie is considered to be one of the Fallen Angels' top five fighters, being one of the only humans capable of forcing Elizabeth into using the Juggernaut Drive. He is also capable of easily fighting many mass-produced Evil Dragons, beasts and monsters on his own. In Volume 13, he easily overwhelmed an executive-class Grim Reaper working under Ramasus. Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Exorcist Skills: During his time as an Exorcist, Robbie was an extremely skilled exorcist capable of slaying even the highest class of Devils relying solely on his own skills and scythe. Master Magician: Stealth Expert: Robbie has shown to be able skillfully mask his presence from people, being capable of appearing or vanishing without leaving any trace or being noticed. He was also able to keep himself hidden from Clementine as he sealed off her magic transportation escape routes without Clementine noticing. Flight: During the events of volume 19, Robbie has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Sanctum Archfiend ( ): Roobie possesses the Artificial Longinus Sanctum Archfiend, which takes the form of a a car (more specifically, a modified 1969 Dodge Charger), whom he named Diablos '''that acts as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. It has the ability to produce and manipulate hellflames from its body, and can also move through and flames, which can be spread as far as the Robbie's sight. Robbie has already mastered his Artificial Longinus to a tremendous level, to the point of being able to burn other fire using the hellflames of Sanctum Archfiend, engulf an entire mountain in flames and defeat a large army of mass-produced Grendel Evil Dragons and twisted monsters with ease. In addition, Robbie can also make attacks on his body melt into flames as protection and can submerge within flames and reappear out of others. * '''Infierno Hellflames: Robbie can produce an enhanced version of Diablo's hellflames which he uses as his main weapon for combat. Robbie's immense mastery of his Artificial Sacred Gear allows his flames to damage and burn even the souls of his opponents. * Salome Archfiend Arcus ( ): Is the original Balance Breaker of Sanctum Archfiend. Robbie is covered in flames and transforms into a skeleton with a hound skull wearing a robe and his eyes and exposed ribs are engulfed in flames, while Diablo transforms into a large, fully-grown hound skeleton with flaming eyes and several car parts (engine, wheels, doors, hood etc) exposed and fused to Diablo's body. In this form, not only does Robbie gain enhanced strength and speed, but he can also extend his range beyond the range of a huge building complex and create an innumerable amount of flames in them Scythe: Robbie wields a scythe with a long curved black blade with neon orange lines through out the blade. His scythe can wound his opponents and would shorten their lifespan with a special type of curse. It also seems that those slashed by his scythe take burn mark-like wounds and get their souls slashed and burned. Quotes Trivia Development & Creation Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Characters (Artificiality) Category:Male (Artificiality) Category:Longinus (Artificiality) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Artificiality)